Daengels
by WithLoveWithCadence
Summary: A new species want to join Hellsing. Can't say too much without giving away the story. READ AND ENJOY!
1. Intro

We've existed for centuries

We've existed for centuries. Not the beginning of time, no, but long enough to see the world evolve into what it has become now. A mass of crime and destruction, much worse than from our time.

We are what was never to be. A mix of the greatest evil and most good. A fusion of Satan and God themselves. We can fit in with demons or angels, and at the same time can't stay among them either.  
We are called daengels. We are also known as damned angels. We belong in neither heaven or hell. We feed off precious stones and metals, but the thing that nourishes us best are souls. Of the Undead, more specifically.  
My tribe, is, literally, the last of our kind. There are sixty-eight of us left, in my clan. How do I know? Daengels just do. We are aware when there are others. We connect through the souls. Not so that we can read each other's thoughts or know what the other is feeling, we are just aware of one another. My tribe is the last of our species. We have decided that we will dedicate our lives to finishing of those that harm mankind.  
We were human once. Well some of us were anyways. Some of us are born when a holy person, or an angel itself, mates with a demon. That's one sure way produce our kind, a method that will surely get you an normal daengel. One that has normal powers. Such as changing of one's appearance, the ability to levitate, to teleport from one place to another, draw familiars in the form of our choice, and powers to heal, not only ourselves, but others as well.  
If a daengel mates with a daengel, the child may be like it's parents, or it may be human, normal, or with few powers.  
If a daengel mates with a human, the chances of the offspring being a daengel or having any power at all are very slim. The child will most likely be a normal human child.  
If a daengel mates with a demon, the offspring may turn out like a normal daengel, but it is more likely that the child has more demonic powers.  
If a daengel mates with a angel, or a holy person, the child, again, may turn out to be normal daengel, but has more possibility to have holy powers.  
What kind of powers? I cannot say. Every child will vary.  
A human can be changed into a daengel by swallowing our best food source, an Undead soul. Though people only did this when they were about to die at the hands of a vampire and it's ghoul was around. This ritual isn't performed anymore, no one knows about it.  
We have liquid silver running through our veins, handy when it comes to dealing with vampires.


	2. Convince Her to Stay

There was nothing special going on in the Hellsing mansion

There was nothing special going on in the Hellsing mansion. It was the usual, Integra had screamed at Alucard, Alucard had put Seras down for holding on to her humanity, Pip received black eyes and bloody noses for flirting like pervert, not only from Seras but also from some of the maids, Walter continued to make Integra's tea, and the missions just kept coming in, non-stop. A woman with golden-brown curls and sea green eyes wearing a purple skirt cut side-ways at the bottom, golden belt around the waist, one-sleeved purple belly top, with gold chains hanging down from the bottom of the tank top on to her stomach, heavy golden earrings, a pendant with large purple sapphire stone inside, a golden hair band keeping her hair from her face, and nothing on her feet was staring at Sir Integra doing her paper work. She finally looked up at the female before her, "Tell me Miss-" She glanced down at the paper before her, "Miss Ambrosine, how may I be of your assistance?" "Are you aware of what I am, Sir Integra?" Integra took off her glasses and rubbed them on her dress coat. She replaced them on the bridge of her nose. "No Miss Ambrosine, should I?" Ambrosine placed her hands on the oakwood table. "Daengels, Sir Integra. Also known as damned angels. A combination of the holy and the damned. We can feed off precious stones and metals, but the thing that satiates us best are the souls of the damned. My tribe of sixty-eight is the only one left in all of the world. I hope you can see how we're perfect for your organisation." Ambrosine finished with this and leaned back with a relaxed look on her face. Integra stared at her for a few seconds, before clearing her throat, "May I ask, Miss Ambrosine, what will I do with sixty-eight gypsy-like daengels?" Ambrosine raised her eyebrows, then frowned and looked down at her choice of clothing. Integra merely smiled a cold, hard smile. Ambrosine mock bowed, "We will be of your use and your use only, Sir Integra." Ambrosine looked Integra straight in the eye as she said this. Integra was taken by surprise, (but of course did not show it). This girl was a lot like Alucard. Integra slightly shuddered at the thought of two egotistical asses running around her mansion. She didn't like the idea. "Are these daengels immortals?" Integra asked in a business-like tone. Ambrosine nodded. Integra let out a small sigh. This woman was right. Her tribe was perfect for her organization. Missions were coming in at a steady flow, and replacing soldiers after every one of them was not a possible task. Sixty-eight immortals-no-seventy, including Alucard and Seras. Seventy immortal soldiers that will be constantly ready for battle. Seventy immortal soldiers that will never have to be replaced. Along with the few mortal ones left from the Wild Geese. Integra sighed again, "Very well, Miss Ambrosine, you shall become a part of Hellsing once I see that you and your soldiers are fit for the battles. You have powers of a vampires, I presume?" Ambrosine nodded, "Not only vampires, many demons, but yes we are very much like vampires." "Once you have fed upon the ghoul what happens to its remains?" "First off, we do not feed upon the ghoul but the ghoul's soul, and once we have done so, the ghoul's body turns to ash." Integra took this all in. "All right you are dismissed. Your tribe is here I presume?" "No, they are in our homeland, Romania right now. They'll be here soon though. Sometime this evening." "All right, Walter?" she called out. A few minutes later, Walter walked in with Integra's afternoon tea. "Yes Sir Integra?" I need you to prepare sixty-eight individual rooms in the dungeons, right away, our guests will be here in the evening. Must I remind you that you are dismissed, Miss Ambrosine?" Ambrosine smiled slightly, and with a nod, left the room.


End file.
